


Triple A

by AlyCalypso



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Small Towns, this is very hard to tag because I don't want to spoil the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyCalypso/pseuds/AlyCalypso
Summary: After his car breaks down on the side of the road, Ian meets an intriguing mechanic...
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 30
Kudos: 227





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know it might not seem like it at first, but this is a Ian & Mickey fic, don’t worry.

Leaves of glistening yellow, vivid orange and subtle red tainted slightly by the brown crispness of late autumn surrounded the road, giving it this poetic atmosphere that was lacking in the city. The car drove by three little towns, just another one of these tourists passing by with a better, more attractive destination in mind. It broke down just on the outskirt of the third town. It spluttered, coughed up some smoke and came to a stop by the side of the road. Its driver came out, cursing. He opened the hood and cursed some more. After spending a couple of minutes on his phone, he grabbed his jacket and duffle bag from the backseat and started walking back from where he came from, his bright red hair blending with the trees in the background.

There was a garage ideally situated by the main road where you couldn’t miss it even if you tried, and there was a mechanic working on a car right in the entrance.

“Hi there. My car broke down.”

The mechanic rolled from under the car and stood up, wiping his greasy hands on his overalls and seizing up the stranger asking for help.

“Where’s your car?”

“About two miles out of town?”

“And you came all the way here walking? Don’t you have triple A or some shit?”

“Got no reception here, couldn’t call anyone.”

The mechanic looked back at the car he was working on, and then at the stranger. He sighed.

“Fine. Let me get my truck.”

He disappeared in the back of his shop and came back around in an old green truck. Opening the passenger door and leaning across the seat he yelled to “get in” and the two men were on their way.

“My name is Ian by the way.”

The mechanic wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb, looking at the road and not at the man seating next to him.

“Jake.”

Jake parked his truck behind Ian’s abandoned car and jumped out, immediately going for the hood.

“How long have you been driving with this piece of shit?”

“Since Chicago. I’m going to visit my sister.”

Jake’s eyes shifted just the slightest at the mention of the city but he regained his composure so quickly that Ian didn’t notice.

“And did you get a check up before leaving?”

“No.”

“How far is your sister’s?”

“A couple more hundred miles.”

Jake chuckled.

“You ain’t gonna make it. Even if I patch it up for you, this piece of crap is gonna die on you in the next sixty mile or so...”

Ian sighed.

“Shit. There’s really nothing you can do?”

“Best option would be to scrap this car and buy a new one, but we don’t got nobody selling cars around here, so the second option would be to replace the faulty piece and hope it takes you all the way to your sister’s.”

“Can you do that?”

“I can, but I need to order the piece, this isn’t a mix and match situation. Should arrive in a couple of days, a week max.”

Ian sighed again.

“So, no matter which option I choose, I’m kinda stuck here for the night, huh?”

“Looks like it, yeah.”

“Do you have a hotel here?”

“Yeah, there’s the Ritz down the street from my garage, and the Plaza near the church. Fuck no, man, have you seen the size of this town? There’s like three buildings! I think there was a bed and breakfast at some point but we had so little tourists they had to close down. But I guess you can ask Millie down at the diner. She sometimes rent her guest room to truckers who need a good night rest. Usually gets some compensation in nature, if you know what I mean, but if you’re not into that she’ll probably accept good old American dollars too. Let me get your car hooked up to my truck and I’ll drive you there.”

The drive back into town was as short and quiet as the drive out, and soon Jake had Ian’s car placed safely into his garage with the promise that he’d order the piece by the end of the day. He then showed Ian to the diner where the infamous Millie welcomed them with a smile. Even if Ian had been into women – which he wasn’t – he would have probably refused any advance from the 60-year-old woman with her platinum blonde wig and her colorfully painted face. Good for her for keeping her sex life entertaining with those truckers though.

“That’s Ian.” Jake introduced. “He’s from _Chicago_.” Jake emphasized the word as to underline the incompetence of the city bunch, to which Millie nodded, clearly approving. “His car broke down and I need a few days to repair it so I was wondering if your guest room is free for the week?”

“I wish I could help you, love.” Millie said with the warm voice of a caring grandma. “But my son and his wife are filing for divorce, so he’s been staying with me for a while.”

“That’s okay.” Ian smiled. “Thank you anyway. I’ll find something else.”

“Don’t you also have a two-bedroom above that garage?” Millie asked Jake. “I remember when it was old Daniel that lived there with his wife and kids. It wasn’t big but the kids had their own room.”

Jake shifted his weight from one foot to the other, caught in the act of concealing information.

“I guess I do. If city boy here doesn’t mind sleeping on an old futon that’s probably crawling with fleas and reaking of piss and puke.”

“I’ve done worse.” Ian shrugged, to which Jake raised an eyebrow. “Have you seen my car? I’m not the fancy Northsider you think I am: my dad came home drunk every night, puking and pissing on every single piece of furniture we ever owned, my grandma cooked meth in the basement, embalming the whole house for years with that dirty ass smell, and we got most of our mattresses from goodwill, can’t tell you the shit we found in them sometimes.”

Jake hinted a discreet smirk at that, clearly a little impressed.

“Alright, my futon it is then.”

Ian had always been somewhat uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping in other people’s houses: he rarely ever spent more time at his lovers’ homes than what was needed to do the deed and he himself didn’t like inviting people to his own house too much. It felt too… intimate. People’s houses and lives had smells and memories, a house was a refuge and a treasure chest, invading in that privacy made him feel uneasy. But Jake’s apartment, for some reason, didn’t have any of that. It was impersonal and cold, it gave out absolutely nothing of his owner, and a hotel room would have had more history.

Jake pointed at the kitchen, the stove top and the microwave, letting Ian know he would have to buy his own food at the little convenience store across the street. He showed him the small bathroom and the guest room with the lone futon in the middle and nothing else. He took out towels and bed sheets out of the hallway closet and told Ian he could come and go as he pleased, and then he left to return to work. Left alone in that sanitized place, Ian couldn’t help but look around. He refused to believe anybody could live like that, Jake had to hide his life and personality somewhere. The living room and open kitchen area had nothing, the books and DVDs on the shelf next to the TV hinted at Jake liking action movies but Ian could have guessed that easily. There were a few video games that went into the X-box placed under the TV and the only books in there were about cars or guns (so Jake had two areas of expertise). There were no pictures anywhere, no photo albums, no high school yearbook, no birthday card, invitation to a wedding or birth announcement with cute baby pictures like people often had from family or friends. Jake’s life seemed… _lonely_.

Ian pushed the curiosity a little further, he made sure nobody was coming and then unlocked Jake’s bedroom. He was almost disappointed that the room was just as bland, he had almost been hoping for Ali Baba’s cavern of treasures but was instead met with gray walls and random wooden furniture that didn’t match. There was nothing under the pillows, a packet of cigarettes and a lighter in the first drawer of the bedside table, and in the second drawer… lube, gay porn and various sex toys. This made Ian tilt a little. Alright, so Jake was getting interesting. He closed the drawer with a little smile and moved to the dresser. He knew he was crossing the line from healthy curiosity to creepily prying but he was in too deep now, he needed to know who that mysterious Jake with no personal pictures and a love for buttplugs and giant dildos was. Without much surprise, Ian found a gun and ammo under a pile of underwear. He knew better than to touch it so he put the underwear neatly back on top. That was when he heard a click and turned around to face Jake holding another gun fully charged.

“Who the fuck are you?” Jake demanded. “Who sent you?”

“What?”

Jake took a step forward, pushing the gun a little closer to Ian’s face.

“I said: _who sent you?_ ”

Holding his hands up in the air, Ian shook his head.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I was just looking around… I guess it was rude and I shouldn’t have done that but I was curious, you have nothing personal in your apartment, it’s fucking weird, man!”

Jake watched him for a long moment, his blue eyes scanning his face, the gun still aiming for Ian’s brains. Ian tried his best to appear apologetic as he waited for Jake to make up his mind as to whether or not he was going to shoot him. Finally, Jake lowered the gun just a little.

“Get the fuck out of my room.” he ordered.

Ian obeyed and rushed out to the living room. Jake put the safety back on the gun and placed it in the back of his jeans. He then locked his door and pocketed the key.

“I’m sorry.” Ian said again. “I’m a fucking asshole for snooping around.”

“You are.” Jake nodded. “I fucking welcome you into my home and the first thing you do when I’m out is look through my stuff, who the fuck raised you?”

“My sister.” Ian said with a little laugh, trying to make light of the situation.

Jake didn’t seem to find it amusing though.

“I don’t know what you’re afraid of.” Ian offered. “But I didn’t find anything compromising, I still have no idea who you are. I just know that you like buff dudes and the occasional Ben Wa beads…”

Jake sent him the darkest look, Ian was almost more afraid of that than of his loaded gun.

“Shut the fuck up about what you think you know and stop snooping.” Jake growled.

He pushed past Ian and left the apartment again.

Ian went out not long after that, he walked to the convenience store and bought enough food to make himself dinner for that night and breakfast for the next morning. After bringing his groceries to the apartment he went back out and walked around the town until he found a spot with good enough reception to call Fiona. He told his sister what had happened and she offered to come pick him up, he thanked her and said he was good for tonight but might take her up on her offer tomorrow. A part of him wanted to stay though, he was intrigued by Jake, his odd behavior, his cold apartment and the secret he was so obviously hiding. Maybe Ian was a glutton for punishment, or maybe it was his self-destructive family genes, but he was almost attracted by Jake, and he wanted to stay, to crack his shell and find out who was hiding underneath.

Jake came back home late that night, Ian had already eaten and done his dishes. He was hanging out on the couch, watching mindless crap on TV and playing a game on his phone. Jake went to the kitchen, grabbed a beer and some leftover pizza from the fridge and came to sit on the couch at a reasonable distance from Ian.

“I can go to my room if you want.” Ian offered.

“What for?”

“I have a ton of siblings, I know what it’s like to want to be alone sometimes after a long day at work.”

“I’m alone all day in my garage, you’re fine.”

Jake sounded like he almost wanted the company, like he was lonely…

“So, you grew up around here?” Ian asked.

“I said that you could stay, not that you could talk.”

Ian nodded his acknowledgment and went back to his game. His plants destroyed a few more zombies before Jake spoke again.

“I ordered the piece for your car. Should be here by Thursday.”

“Thanks. I called my sister, she offered to come pick me up tomorrow. I might leave you the car and come back for it on my way home to Chicago.”

“Okay.”

They stayed in that strange, uncomfortable silence for another fifteen, maybe twenty minutes when Ian decided to call it a night and stood up from the couch. He was walking to the guest room, back to Jake and the TV when he heard his host call out to him.

“You know these _stuff_ you saw in my bedside table?”

“Yeah?” Ian replied, a little smile on his lips.

“Nobody in town knows about it.”

“I won’t tell a soul.” Ian promised. “I know what it’s like to be gay in a place where people don’t necessarily accept it.”

Jake raised his head at that and watched Ian in the eyes for the first time since he had pointed a gun at him.

“Really?”

Ian nodded and something passed between them, a wave of electricity, heavy tension. Ian took a step forward toward the couch.

“How long since you’ve last slept with someone?”

“A while.”

“I’m not doing anything tonight, and I’m leaving tomorrow. No strings attached.”

Jake swallowed audibly and Ian smirked. He knew himself, he knew the effect he had on men, he had used it to his advantage in the past and he still knew how to use it when he wanted something. Jake turned the TV off and got up to his feet, walking around the couch to meet with Ian. He was smaller but his stance was powerful and Ian didn’t doubt he could scare a man twice his size.

“No kissing, and you go back to sleep on the futon when we’re done.”

“What if we want to do it again in the middle of the night?”

Jake seemed to be thinking it over for a moment.

“Fine, you can sleep in my bed but no cuddling.”

Ian extended his hand formally.

“Deal.”

Jake looked down at the hand, scoffed, and turned on his heels to head into his bedroom. Ian followed. He was a little more excited about this strict arrangement than he should have been.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Jake had his shirt off and was already working on his pants. Ian mirrored his actions, throwing his clothes haphazardly across the room. Jake hissed when Ian took a step forward and wrapped his arms around him, scraping his teeth over his neck and along his collarbone. He turned them around and pushed Ian onto the bed, straddling his waist and thrusting their pelvises together.

“Fuck.” Ian moaned and squeezed Jake’s ass.

Jake grabbed the undersides of Ian’s thighs and pulled them up on each side of him so they could move together better. Ian kept one hand on Jake’s ass while the other found his hair. He pulled and made Jake groan loudly.

“Second drawer, right?” he asked just because he felt like he had to.

Jake nodded and opened the drawer, taking lube and a condom out. Ian opened the bottle and poured some of the liquid unto his fingers. He pressed the first against Jake’s hole, and then the second one. Jake grunted and kept thrusting against Ian as he fingered him open. He threw his head back and moaned open mouthed whenever Ian hit the right spot.

“So hot.” Ian whispered, burying his face against Jake’s stomach.

Ian almost got lost in the moment when he remembered that he didn’t just want to finger Jake. He pulled his fingers out and flipped them over. He grabbed the condom, slipped it over his cock, and lubed himself up. He took Jake’s legs and held them up with his arms. He lined up with Jake’s hole and without hesitation he slammed in. Jake’s back arched off of the mattress and a strangled moan escaped his throat.

“Fuuuck,” he whimpered, twisting his hands in the sheets.

Ian grinned and pulled out before slamming back in. The same strangled noise escaped Jake’s lips and he clenched, making Ian moan with him. He wanted to do that over and over just to hear that noise from Jake but he also wanted to fuck him into the mattress. He leaned forward and sat up on his calves, almost bending Jake in half, and then he started pounding into him. Jake arched and groaned with all he had as he tried to hold on to Ian’s back and neck. He gripped Ian’s hair and pulled every time he clenched around Ian, making him curse and moan above him. Ian’s pace was unrelenting and when he finally found Jake’s prostate, Jake cried out his name.

“Fuuuuck, Ian!”

His voice was high pitched and Ian loved that sound. He kept the angle and picked up the pace. His nails were clawing at Jake’s thighs and he leaned up, bending Jake even more, and going deeper.

“Fuck, Jake, fuck!” he groaned.

Then Ian wrapped his hand around Jake’s cock and started pumping him in rhythm with his thrust, at least as much as he managed. Jake was breathing louder and louder and then he clenched around Ian, his mouth falling open in a loud moan, and he came all over Ian’s hand and his own torso. Ian pressed his eyes together and leaned up as he felt the pressure of Jake clenching around his cock. He came hard and pressed further into Jake almost lifting him completely off the bed.

“Fuuuuck,” Ian breathed out before slumping back down onto his calves.

He ran his fingertips over Jake’s red thighs. Jake nodded and started to pull his legs down. Ian released them and Jake lowered his legs onto the mattress. Ian pulled out and took off the condom before throwing it somewhere on the floor. Then he slumped down on the bed.

Mickey had never let a man sleep in his bed before, especially not a man he had met only a few hours before and knew nothing about. Yet, he couldn’t help but smile as the redhead breathed in and out peacefully next to him. For the last five years, he hadn’t let his guard down, he had lived his life hidden with everything locked in to the point that even his apartment looked cold and impersonal, Ian was right. He hadn’t had a choice, he couldn’t let anyone from his old life know where he was, he couldn’t let them find him, but maybe it was nice to let somebody new in, somebody who knew nothing about him, not even his real name, somebody who didn’t know why he had run away. Ian stirred in his sleep and let out a small noise. He opened his eyes a little and Mickey looked away quickly.

“Are you watching me sleep?”

“No.”

“It’s cute.”

And then the redhead was snuggling against his pillow and falling back into a deep slumber. Mickey grinned wider. Was he happy? He didn’t know what that looked like anymore. He wasn’t sure he ever knew what happiness meant. But here, in his bed, with a gorgeous man by his side, things seemed pretty alright. He slid down under the covers, finding a laying position and not touching Ian. He barely slept that night. Not because they had so much awesome sex – although, to be honest, they did – but because he wasn’t used to sharing a bed with someone. He didn’t know how to move, he didn’t want to bump into him or accidentally kick him, so he slept with one eye open all night, keeping a stiff position that hurt him like a bitch in the morning.

Ian, the gentleman, made a copious breakfast of eggs and toasts with orange juice he had apparently bought at the convenience store the previous day and a fresh pot of coffee he had brewed for Mickey (well, _Jake_ ) without drinking any himself. Mickey wanted to ask him about that but stopped himself. If he didn’t want Ian to know about his life, he had no right to ask about his. They only exchanged a few words over food, and then Ian went to pack his things. They headed down to the garage, Mickey explained what he was going to do on his car, Ian said he would be back in about a week, and ten minutes later, his sister was there, parking her own car in front of Mickey’s garage. She hugged Ian tightly and they talked as if they hadn’t seen each other in years (which, for what Mickey knew, could have been the case). Ian threw his stuff in the backseat of his sister’s car as she climbed in the driver’s seat and he came back toward Mickey.

“Well, see you in a week I guess?”

“Yeah, see ya.”

“Thanks Jake.”

Mickey nodded and waved weakly as the car drove away. He still wasn’t used to people calling him that name, even after five years, and especially not coming out of Ian’s mouth, it didn’t feel right.

He walked back into his garage and went to work. _See you in a week..._


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first time Ian saw Fiona in person since she had left. Sure, they had FaceTimed and called each other, they had kept the other updated on their life, but seeing her and touching her, hugging her, felt different. And yet, as happy as Ian was to see his big sister again after so long, his mind kept drifting back to that grumpy mechanic who was still working on his car in his little town in the middle of nowhere. The man he knew nothing about but had fucked into the mattress as if they had known each other their whole life. Fiona asked, of course, “why are you so distracted?”, “what are you thinking about?”, “are you seeing someone back home?”, and Ian had avoided the question, deflecting the conversation every time it came up. He had never had a good track record when it came to his love life, and his siblings knew about that because they had the exact same problem, but they would probably judge him a little harder if they knew he was developing a crush on a man he barely knew and who he would probably never see again after his car was fixed.

The week went by too quickly and too slowly at the same time and, soon, Fiona was dropping Ian off in front of the garage, hugging him goodbye and making him promise he’d come back to visit soon. Ian returned the hug and promised everything he had to promise, and then waved goodbye as his sister drove away.

He found Jake in his office, scribbling down on a large notebook. Ian cleared his throat. Jake looked up and the frown on his concentrated face turned into a barely concealed smile. They didn’t say anything because there were too many words and yet not enough to express everything they had to tell each other, so they just stared. After a long moment, Ian took a wad of cash out of his pocket and asked how much he owed Jake for fixing his car. Jake gave him a formal piece of paper, an invoice with the detail of his work and Ian gave him the required amount. They then walked to the car and Jake handed Ian his keys.

“It should get you to Chicago safely, but I would really consider buying a new car if I were you.”

“I’ll think about it.”

They stood by the car for a moment too long and Ian had to clear his throat again.

“Well… Thanks.”

“Sure.”

Ian placed his duffle bag on the backseat and then turned back around.

“I don’t have to be in Chicago until tomorrow night.” he said.

“Yeah?” Jake smirked, bringing a thumb to his lower lip. “I don’t have any more work for today, I can close the garage early.”

“Can I buy you dinner first?” Ian asked.

Jake hesitated.

“Like a date?”

“Whatever you want to call it.” Ian shrugged.

Jake looked around his garage as if to find an escape, and then back at Ian.

“Okay.” he said.

They walked to Millie’s diner together. They sat across from each other in a booth at the back of the restaurant where people couldn’t see them smiling at each other like two crushing teenagers. They ordered different burgers but both with extra fries, and Ian started talking. He told Jake all about his crazy family and many of their antics throughout the years. He told him that his life was stable and good now, with a job he was passionate about, but that it hadn’t always been the case. He didn’t tell Jake why exactly his life had been unstable, or that he was on medication for life, he figured that was a conversation for a fifth or sixth date. Jake talked too, if only a little less than Ian. He said enough about himself for Ian to know his personality, but nothing about his family or his life beyond the garage. They exchanged stories of past sexual encounters and the weirdest dudes they had fucked, they made jokes about the other customers in the diner or Millie’s not-so-hidden passion for truckers. They had desserts and stayed in their booth for way longer that they had intended to, and when it was time to go, they split the bill and walked back to Jake’s apartment.

They went directly to his bedroom and undressed each other slowly this time. They took the time to caress each other’s skin and Ian kissed Jake everywhere he could that wasn’t his face. They fell quietly on the bed and Ian made his way down to Jake’s crotch, taking him in his mouth and making him feel as good as he felt. When Jake finished, Ian climbed back up and wrapped him in his arms, pressing Jake’s back against his own torso and fingering him slowly until he could enter him. Ian gave a few shallow thrusts until he was fully inside and Jake’s hand reached back to grab his hipbone as he let out a groan.

“So good, Jake.” Ian breathed into his hair.

The last time they’d had sex, Mickey had let it slide, the name irked him, it felt like Ian was fucking somebody else, but it was the name the redhead knew him by so he couldn’t say anything. But now, after a week of thinking about him and waiting for his return, after what could only be qualified as a first date, now he wanted Ian to know him, all of him.

“Don’t call me that.” he whispered. “Not my real name.”

Ian stopped his thrusting movement and pushed his weight onto his elbow to look down at Mickey’s face. He wasn’t angry, just surprised.

“What should I call you then?”

Mickey looked up at his open face and genuine curiosity. He trusted him, he trusted Ian, and that was scary.

“Mickey.” he whispered, the word coming out all strangled from not having been said out loud for five years.

Ian smiled.

“That fits you better, _Mickey_.”

He kissed his shoulder blade and started moving again, shifting his hips until they were at the perfect angle. Mickey gave a grunt of pleasure as Ian began hitting that sweet spot with every thrust. Ian sped up a bit, breathing heavily through his arousal. Mickey let go of his hip to use his arms for better leverage on the bed in front of him.

“Fuck.” Ian breathed on Mickey’s shoulder.

“Ian… shit… not gonna last…”

Mickey gave short grunts as he panted his way through his second orgasm of the night. Ian gave a dozen more long, hard strokes until he came too.

“So, what’s your story?” Ian asked when they laid there, their arms wrapped around one another.

“Can’t tell you.” Mickey said.

“But you’re not from here, right?”

“No.”

“How long have you lived in this town?”

“Five years.”

“Have you ever consider… _moving_?”

Mickey laughed.

“To where? Chicago? You want me to come with you and then go down to the courthouse in our rented tuxes like a couple of old queens?”

“I mean...” Ian shrugged, a teasing smile on his lips. “You’re the one suggesting it...”

“I can’t.” Mickey shook his head. “Chicago is the one place I can’t go. Not for a long time. Too dangerous.”

“Are you in the witness protection program?”

“Something like that...”

“Did you kill someone? Did you snitch on the mafia?”

Mickey shrugged, that was as good as an answer as Ian was ever going to get. For now at least.

“Okay.” Ian said. “So I’ll come here.”

“Why?”

“Because this.” he waved a finger between their naked chests. “This can’t be it.”

“I thought the deal was no strings attached?”

“Not my fault, the strings have a mind of their own, they attached themselves.”

Mickey laughed.

“Cars need maintenance every six months or so, probably more often when you drive a piece of shit like your car.”

“So?”

“So what about I offer you free maintenance every, let’s say... three months?”

“That’s a long way to come for just maintenance…”

“Not when it come with perks.”

“Car maintenance and a blow job?”

“That, or something else.”

“Every three months, huh?”

“For now. Maybe your car will turn out to be an even bigger piece of crap than I thought and you’ll have to come more often.”

“What if I buy a new car?”

“I’ll still need to check it, make sure it’s safe.”

“Alright, that’s a deal.”

Ian extended his hand for Mickey to shake, Mickey looked down at it and scoffed. Instead he brought his fingers up to Ian’s face, cradling it softly.

“You’re a fucking dork, I don’t know why I like you.”

“It’s the big dick.”

“Probably.”

Mickey leaned in close, bringing his lips against Ian’s, giving him a gentle and sweet kiss that Ian immediately turned into more, chasing Mickey’s tongue with a groan. When they broke apart, Ian was smiling brighter than Mickey had ever seen, and that woke up strange little butterflies in his stomach. He was so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and/or comments if you wish. And you can also come talk and share with me on my [tumblr](http://ilostmylifeonline.tumblr.com/), it's always appreciated :)


End file.
